chuckgoofduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Layne Collins
Layne Michael Collins was born on August 30, 2003, and is ￼Chuck's younger brother. Layne is more known as "the miniature Mel Blanc" by fans due to his large variety of voices that he can mimick. He and Chuck first started out with The Donald Duck show, in which Layne voiced Goofy (his first voice role). However, Chuck felt like the short lived series didn't really go anywhere, and so Chuck's decision was to create a movie that featured Disney characters fighting against Nickelodeon characters (such as SpongeBob, Patrick Star, Mr. Krabs). Chuck's only problem was that he wasn't very good at voicing many characters. He could only do Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse and Pluto. Everyone else, he just couldn't pull off, so he asked Layne if he could do his take on the characters he couldn't do, and to Chuck's surprise, Layne felt like the perfect pick, and so Layne got to voice many different characters during different videos. These characters include SpongeBob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Mr. Krabs, Goofy, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Tom Hanks, Gangster Yoshi, Mike Wazowski, Oscar the Grouch, Kermit the Frog, Elmo, Shrek, Sully, Chuck E. Cheese etc. Layne & Rowan (January 2015) Even though Layne is very talented and can do many voices, there are still some voices that he himself couldn't pull off. When it got to the point where Chuck needed new characters and voices for those characters, Layne tried his hardest to sound like the original, but it just didn't work out. Layne said in a statement, "Chuck had new ideas, and if he couldn't do the voice of the new character, he'd ask me to try out the character. Of course he would force me to watch videos of the character so that I would be able to manipulate the voice and personality, but on occasions, I was just really bad at the impression. I tried out Fozzie Bear before, and let me tell you, it was a disaster. Chuck would laugh his ass off, and make fun of my interpretation of Fozzie. I would always get so mad at him, but then one day, Rowan came over to our house and checked out Chuck's channel. He really appreciated the humor of our content, and he would even point out if I was that character or not. He was so outstanded by this that he asked me if he could be part of the channel as a new character or something. I agreed to let him join, but the tricky part was getting pass Chuck. Rowan would do his take on the character and see if Chuck liked it or not. After a few days passed, Rowan would not stop talking about being on Chuck's channel, so I finally stood up for Rowan pleaded my brother to give Rowan a chance. He finally agreed, for he had no choice, and so yeah, that's how Rowan joined the team." Fun Facts #Layne has voiced over 75 different characters throughout the entire run of the channel and is still voicing them all to this day, adding in new concepts and traits to a few voices. #Layne is a huge fan of old music from the 70's, 80's and a bit of 90's. #Layne's favorite character to voice is SpongeBob Squarepants, just because he can souly relate to him very much. #His favorite band is Genesis, which is why a bit of Phil Collins is heard in most soundtacks of the channel. #His least favorite character to voice is Murry Monster. #He is the cameraman and has been in almost every video. Chuck jokingly calls him "the guy with the phone." #Mr. Krabs and Gangster Yoshi are one of his most popular characters according to fans, although Layne isn't real fond of Mr. Krabs that much, and Gangster Yoshi was just a way to save Chuck from quitting big time. #As stated above, Goofy was his first ever vocal role. #The real reason why Gangster Yoshi was killed off was because Chuck thought that Layne would take too much of the spotlight with the character. #Layne is the founder of this wiki and his username is CoolDudeTripper. #He is currently the main vocalist for the Buddy Trope and is featured on all of their tracks in some way. #He is co-creator and co-writer for the new show "SpongeBob & Patrick: Buddy Trope." Category:Crew members